The Mainland
England, located in the United Kingdom, is The Mainland of Sodor. Location The Mainland is located across the Walney Channel from Sodor and is accessed via the Vicarstown Bridge, Barrow-in-Furness is the nearest mainland station and town to Sodor. Named Locations It is often just referred to as the Mainland, although it was once referred to as its proper name, England, however certain places have been mentioned by name in both the Railway Series and the television series. These include: Barrow-in-Furness Railway Series * The Eight Famous Engines * Enterprising Engines * Duck and the Diesel Engine * Gordon the High-Speed Engine * Henry and the Express Television Series * Season 19 - Reds vs. Blues (mentioned) Bournemouth Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine (mentioned) Television Series * Season 1 - Thomas' Christmas Party (mentioned) Brighton Specials * The Adventure Begins (mentioned) Bluebell Railway Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine (mentioned) Television Series * Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue (mentioned) Carlisle Railway Series * Gordon the High-Speed Engine (mentioned) Carnforth Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Crewe Railway Series * Henry the Green Engine (mentioned), Enterprising Engines (mentioned) and Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines (mentioned) Television Series *Season 1 - The Flying Kipper (mentioned) and Whistles and Sneezes (mentioned; only in the UK version) Doncaster Railway Series * Enterprising Engines (mentioned) London Railway Series * Eight Famous Engines (Euston, King's Cross, Paddington, and St. Pancras station; mentioned) Television Series *Season 17 - The Thomas Way (Paddington Station) National Railway Museum Railway Series *Thomas and the Great Railway Show Skipton Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Talyllyn Railway Railway Series * The Little Old Engine (mentioned), and Great Little Engines (mentioned) York Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show Engines Numerous engines have come from or worked on the Mainland, including Jinty, Pug, Stepney, Flying Scotsman, The Diesel, Spencer, Connor, Caitlin, Samson and Logan, some other mainland engines were also mentioned in the thirteenth season episode, Play Time. Gallery File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration3.png|Jinty and Pug File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial41.png|Stepney File:FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman File:BowledOut12.png|The Diesel File:SpencerCGI.png|Spencer File:Connorpromo.png|Connor File:Caitlinpromo2.png|Caitlin File:Samson2.png|Samson File:Logan.png|Logan Appearances The Mainland has made several appearances in the railway series, in the television series, its first appearance was in the fourth season episode, Thomas and the Special Letter, featuring a huge warehouse where the engines were lined up, the mainland was also referred to as "The Big City". In the CGI series, the mainland was mentioned several times and briefly seen when ever the Vicarstown bridge appeared, in the eighteenth season episode, Spencer's VIP, a viaduct and church on the mainland was also seen. Crovan's Gate was once used as a station on the mainland. The mainland makes its first full appearance in The Great Race, where the Great Railway Show is held at. Gallery File:OutofPuffRS1.png|Barrow-in-Furness File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS7.png|The Engine Warehouse in The Railway Series File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS6.png|A Mainland City File:NottheTicketRS5.png|National Railway Museum File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS4.png|York File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter64.png|The Engine Warehouse in the television series File:TheThomasWay3.png|Paddington File:Spencer'sVIP13.png|A Mainland Viaduct and Church File:LastTrainforChristmas17.png|Crovan's Gate disguised as a Mainland Station File:BubblingBoilers5.png|Vicarstown Bridge File:BubblingBoilers6.png|Walney Channel File:TheGreatRaceEnginesPromo.png|The Engine Racing Course Category:Landmarks Category:Inhabited areas Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland